


Fang

by rainbrain



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbrain/pseuds/rainbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pivotal moments ruined by sharp bottom teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fang

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ff.net with a tiny bit of editing.

Everything was finally falling into place, exactly the way he wanted.

It was around 11:55 on a Tuesday night and everyone had fallen asleep except for the two of them. The television was off but the common room light was still on and they were seated next to each other on the couch. He finally managed to say the right thing at the right time and she smiled the tiniest of smiles- not a smirk, a true, honest-to-God smile that revealed to him everything he needed to know to continue. 

He leaned in to her and the greatest thing had happened right before his eyes: she was not stopping him, nor was she backing away or turning her head, just waiting. 

Running through his head were a thousand thoughts and feelings a minute, from almost bone-crushing nervousness, to swelling pride and determination, to _OhmyGodshe'snotstoppingmeI'mnotdeadnoblackenergynothingisthisreallife_ , and when he finally closed the gap between their lips, he swore on his life that the tower exploded into a million stars and hearts and tofu and Cyborg and Robin dress in royal court robes declared him the greatest and Starfire cried tears of joy and all of Jump City rejoiced. All in one awesome minute. 

He could feel a slight crackling between them, and he opted to think of them as sparks rather than her powers ready to jump out. In his sheer excitement, he attempted to deepen the kiss slightly- and instead accidently sunk his bottom fang into her lip. 

Dammit. 

"OW- BEAST BOY!" 

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he said, covering his face and body with his arms from the inevitable. He peeked at her, for just a second. 

She meant to look angry, but she came off dazed instead. Her lips were slightly pink and her cheeks were red. It was cute, he mused with a grin. 

Then the blood trickled from her lip to her hand and by knee-jerk reaction, a blast of dark energy sent him flying to the wall. 

That wasn't very cute. 

It didn't stop him from recounting the event to Cyborg every day for the next two weeks.


End file.
